Imprinting: Jake and Nessie Part 2
by Candygirlkeekee
Summary: Remember how I said Jake would do ANYTHING to keep Nessie? Well, it happens in this chapter. Try not to jizz yourself!
1. WAKE UP CALL

**Meg Muffin: *running around the house* WHERE THE MOTHER MCMUFFIN IS MY TAYLOR POSTER?!**

**Me: *lying around reading Tempted (which I jst finished btw, fawesome!)* Like I know (or care)**

**Meg Muffin: But he is SHIRTLESS in this pic!**

**Me: *jumps out of the chair with inhuman speed* Shirtless? Screw Swtizerland, TEAM JAKE!!!!! *runs to help you find it***

**Meg Muffin: Kee, btw you forgot to say something.**

**Me: What is that again? *scratches head***

**Meg Muffin: That you don't own the number one best seller...**

**Me: Meth?**

**Meg Muffin: No Twilight you nimrod!**

**Me: Okay okay, you don't have to be so rude. Oh, and I found your poster.**

**Meg Muffin: Where was it?**

**Me: DOWN MY PANTS!!!!!!!! HA!!!!!!!! *runs for my life with the poster* ((Okay, you guys can actually start reading now***

**FanFic Part 2 Chapter 1**

Jacob POV

Before I knew it a geometry book was flying over my head. I ducked.

"Ugh I am so BORED!" Silly Ness. I mentally snorted, SHE was bored?

"Geez Ness, you tryin to kill me ?" I looked at my Nessie lying on the  
couch groaning. Since she had the "swine flu" she couldn't go to  
school for the rest of the semester and man was she pissed.

She had one arm draped over her face so she was speaking more UP than  
TO me, who was on the other side of the room.

"I can't believe they thought I would have the swine flu! I'm fine.  
100 percent absolutely fine. All I did was hurt my head and I'm better  
now. It's just gramps overreacting."

"Watch it kid," Emmett hollered from the kitchen. He was looking for a  
cup for Blondie. I snorted. Vamps and their props. This was getting  
ridiculous.

"Try me Teddy bear," she bellowed. I laughed and instantly regretted  
it when Jasper had me by the collar. Ironic huh?

"Dog you smell."

"Put him down Uncle Jasper!"

"Apoligize to Em. And mean it."

"Ugh. I'm sorry Uncle Em."

"No your not," Jasper said. He choked me even tighter. I didn't try  
to fight back, just to see how far he would go. Don't think I've  
forgotten that he was one if the dangerous Cullens. He smiled at my  
nervousness and secret admiration.

She pouted. It always works, no matter how old she is. She may look 17  
but she's really about 14. Even though I can't really scold people for  
being immature. The word was invented just for me.

Jasper released me and Em started searching the cabinets again. I  
turned around and military man was gone.

"Ness you can go back to school on Tuesday," I tried.

"But I can't make up the days I missed. Not socially anyways." I  
snorted. She thought SHE was in the non-social department? She had a  
long way to go.

"This place reeks of vampires, I'm going for a run. You coming?"

She stared me down. "Stupid werewolf," she muttered. I smirked as she  
got up to tie her converse.

Once outside I started running and saw she could barely keep up. Wow,  
I didn't notice how staying in bed all the time could really take her  
strength away.

I stopped and she stopped, panting. "Hey babe you wanna ride on my  
back?"

She smiled, as did I, obviously remembering all the times when she  
took rides before. I jumped behind a bush and phased. It freaked me  
out about how she was so cool with seeing people naked. That would  
come back to haunt her in the future I'm sure of it.

I came back out and she climbed aboard. Is it even possible that she  
had become even smaller? I howled just to hear her musical laugh  
(which sounds exactly like her mom's). When she got on she laughed  
just like she did when she was a kid.

Man I Ioved her laugh. No one could get me to grin faster than she  
could, not even her Mom. But there was something special about both of  
them. And I'm glad that I could treasure even one of them for an  
eternity.

I took off at full speed once she discovered the all too familiar  
handholds. She shrieked with delight. I barked, which was my way of  
laughing in my wolf form.

We went around the perimeter of La Push a few times. Since she was my  
soulmate the Cullens were allowed to cross the Border. For now.

After thirty minutes of running without end I took her up to the beach  
and unphased where she couldn't see me and put my shorts back on.

After I came back to the beach I saw we were alone except for a few  
seagulls. I watched her chase a few of them around.

She was still a little girl at heart. It broke my heart to see how she  
has to pretend to be older becuase she's constantly surrounded by  
adults and because so many of her peers look up to her.

I love taking her out with me. Not just because I get her alone with  
me but becuase she gets to be a kid for once.

I laughed and ran up to her and chased her around the beach until she  
got tired. We sat on the beach in each others arms until her stomach  
growled.

Oh wait. That was mine. "You hungry Ness?"

"No. But you are." she giggled. I stuck my tounge out at her and she  
bit it. Bad vamp.

I walked to the consession stand and grabbed a hot dog and scarfed  
that down so fast that I had to buy another one to even satisfy my  
hunger the slightest bit.

I bought a soda for Ness and headed back over. She was standing knee  
deep in the water. I then noticed what she was wearing.

Faded black jean shorts and a red Camisole. She looked hawt. Not hot,  
but HAWT. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She stiffened, panicked at first until she realized it was me. Then  
she relaxed and smiled and opened her hand.

I leaned my chin on her shoulder and looked down to see what she was  
trying to show me. It was a rock.

But this rock seemed familiar. But where have I seen it before?  
Suddenly the whole scene shifted.

I blinked. Bad idea. Nessie wasn't in my arms anymore. There was a  
vampire with blonde-ish hair. He lunged toward me and all I can think  
is I have to save my Nessie!

But I wasn't winning. Which was making me panic and suddenly I was  
uncoordinated and I couldn't phase.

I was going to die. But not before I saved my Nessie. Where was she?

I finally spotted her. She was wearing the same outfit as earlier. She  
looked up at me nervously. And then I saw it.

I've seen that rock before. Bella had one like it and so did the third  
wife.

She was closing her fist. "NO!" but it was too late. Blood was  
trickling down the side of her hand.

The vampire in the dark robe turned on Nessie. "NO!"

I woke up screaming in nothing but sweatpants and covered in a thick  
coat of sweat.

Nessie was staring into my eyes worried and was shaking me by the  
shoulders. "Jake? You okay?"

I wiped my forehead and gripped the sheets to make sure I was really  
awake. "Yeah I'm fine Ness." She hopped off of the bed and twirled  
around so I could see the new red dress the evil pixie (Alice just  
FYI) had bought her for her first day back. Man she was beautiful.

She smiled. "Good cuz it's time for school." I groaned and headed for  
the shower. There was a knot in my stomach and it wasn't from hunger.


	2. Welcome Back to Forks High

**P2 Chap2  
**

**Nessie POV**

Ugh. Jake and I had absitivly posaloutly NO classes together this  
semester. Grrrrrrrrrr. I accidentally growled out loud. My group of friends all sent me that look, that "She's on crack" look. Eh, I shrugged, I probably am.

This semester was probably gonna suck. Man, I knew I should've begged Gramps to let me go to school but Momma probably would've said no if Daddy didn't beat her to the punch first. I sighed mentally.

Its funny how I was constantly surrounded by people but they never really knew I was there. They talked AT me, not with me. They were all their for popularity points, not because they wanted to get to know me.

It wasn't that I was stuck up either. Sure I had pride, but growing up with the Wolves, and a man as talented as my Daddy, and Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper, its hard not to have a little pride of your own. And its not always such a bad thing either.

I walked down to history class surrounded by people who wanted to be me, and not actually be with me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I ran into a wall.

I landed straight on my bum. "Ow!" I hissed. I looked up, it wasn't a wall. It was Jake. He held out his hand and I took it. He gently pulled me back up to my feet while my "friends" scrambled to pick up my books.

The bell rung. Jake cursed and kissed me on the forehead and ran down the hall. My group of stalkers sent out a chorus of "awww"'s I rolled my eyes and walked inside class.

I was nothing but thirty seconds late so the teachers let me pass. I'm not so sure about Jake on the other hand…

**Jacob POV**

Kill me, kill me, KILL ME. These bastards gave me another detention for being THIRTY SECONDS LATE! Ugh, did Nessie always get all the breaks?

"Can Renesmee Cullen report to the office, there is an emergency meeting for the cheerleading squad. I repeat, Renesmee Cullen please come to the main office."

I growled and the teacher shuddered and shut the windows. I chuckled, someone would be getting a visit from a very large wolf around Midnight. Hahaha.

I spaced out for the rest of Religion, or whatever this class was. Wait a minute, isn't this a public school? Aw, crap!

* * *

Mmmmmmm, food. That was the only thing that actually made me want to come to school. I snatched up the chicken nuggets and crispy fries and even scored a brownie before spotting Nessie who was waving her arm like a maniac trying to get me to notice that she saved a seat for me.

I strolled up to the table and just as I got there Jeremy slid into the empty seat next to Nessie, and the last one at their table. I growled. No one seemed to notice, or care for that matter, that he had stolen my seat. It took Nessie a while to notice he was sitting next to her.

She was so busy talking cheer strategy that she didn't notice it wasn't me until that bastard put his hand on her knee. She stiffened and turned towards him. I was still standing them and was ready to beat his ass when she slapped him harder than humanly possible.

He gasped and the whole cafeteria was silent. Than there were a few whoops and hollers and a couple "YOU JUST GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!" cheers. She had the most repulsed look on her face and walked away from the table and snatched be by the arm. We sat in the library for the rest of lunch.

"I cannot BELIEIVE he tried that crap with me!" She was chomping angrily on a french fry. She had noticed she was rambling and stared at me. "Well aren't you gonna say something?"

"DAMNNNNNNNNNNN GIRL!"

She giggled and slugged me in the shoulder. Ouch. "Oh shush it puppet."

"C'mon babe. You know you love me, hey and by the way, do you think I can get slapped around by a girl?" I smirked at her.

She grinned. "Only in your dreams Black."

I smiled at her. "You're ALWAYS in my dreams."

She opened her mouth to say something just when the bell rang. I heard her mutter "damn" but let it slide. I was taking her out later and I felt good.


	3. What Happens In The Locker Rooms

**((Sorry guys, its been pretty hectic, but don't worry, I havn't forgotten about the FanFic, I'll try to finish it tonight so I can get you guys stoked for Part three! Haha))**

**P2 Chapter 3**

**NessiePOV**

Stupid Bell! Ugh, I had to tell Jake what had happened. I feel so guilty!

_**Flashback: (Takes place in the locker room after cheerleading practice)**_

"Ness, you sure you don't want us to wait for you."

Ugh, no. I'm so sick of you stalkers. The last thing I need after this last minute practice is you guys stalking me and DEAR GOD, SMELLING MY HAIR!

But of course I didn't _say _that. "No, its okay, go ahead. See you at lunch, kay?"

"Yeah sure." And they we're gone. I let out a breath of relief and stripped off my clothes to hit the showers. I wouldn't dare take a shower in front of them, they were like obsessed or something. Lesbians.

I had just stepped into the scalding hot showers when I heard a soft click. I figured it was just a girl who had forgotten something in the locker room. I turned around and reached outside the shower for my shampoo.

I liked to shower with my eyes closed because there were so many mirrors in here it was redonkulous. I snorted.

Somehow, the shampoo bottle found its way into my grasp. I didn't question it. I shampooed my hair and man did it feel good. After 40 or so screaming girls, having peaceful time to shampoo my hair was heavenly.

Then I noticed the sound of breathing and a throat cleared. I tried to open my eyes but the shampoo stung! "Ouch!" I whispered.

"Hello?" I tried to sound casual but the panic was leaking into my voice.

Silence. Stupid bastard, say something!

It seemed quiet again so I let out a breath and started rinsing my hair. Then the water shut off.

I turned around and tried desperately to peer around the room but there was nothing but steam coming from every direction. I gulped.

I heard a step and I turned around, too late. Jeremy was standing less than two feet from me. And from what I could smell, he seemed drunk. Eeeeeuuuuuuuwwww.

"Well, hello sexy." He took a step towards me.

"What are you doing here Jeremy?" I reached behind me to snatch up my towel, only, it wasn't where I left it.

"Looking for this?" I turned around and saw him waving my towel in the air, like a surrender flag.

I sighed. "Jeremy, I do not have time for this, I have to get to class."

"Oh please, you know those teachers would let you get away with murder, they all think you're a hot slut too." Slut? Oh Hale yeah these teachers were about to witness a murder!

"Will you please give me my towel before I do something I'm going to regret."

"Oh honey, there's only one way to get this towel." I must've had a confused expression on my face because he pointed to my naked body (which I forgot was actually _naked_) and his boner that I could now see through the clearing steam.

"NO." I growled with fierceness. He had to be drunk, because he took another step forward. I had to, so I ran and snatched the towel from his hand only, I should've gotten away.

With inhuman strength he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, enough to hurt a human (and the wall) but nothing but a jostle for me. I growled at him, we were face to face.

He leaned in to kiss me and I kicked him in the crotch as soon as our lips made contact and I kicked that mofo hard! He yelped in pain and I ran out of the showers and locked him inside. The custodians could come save the bastard later.

But the only question that remained was, _what_ was he?

_**Present:**_

I'm skipping cheerleading practice, I have to talk to Jake or even scarier, my parents. Maybe not so much my mom though. Speak of the devil.

"Come on Renesmee, your father and I are driving you home today." All I could do was nod and grab my mommy's hand.

**JacobPOV**

I wonder where she is. I've been waiting for thirty minutes for her to come out from cheerleading practice. Gr! She's probably with that bastard kid. Gerald or something.

Jennifer came bouncing up to the car. "What's happenin' handsome?" I scoffed.

"You're not hitting on me are you?"

She blushed. "Of course not, I just wanted to tell you Nessie isn't here. She ditched. But _I _on the other hand would _never_ keep you waiting." She said as she trailed her fingers down my arm, which was leaning against the window of the Rabbit.

"Bonjour!" She chirped as she ran from the car blushing deeply. I sighed and drove home, yupp home, back to Paul and Rache. Ugh.


	4. There's Something I Forgot To Tell You

**P2 Chapter 4**

**NessiePOV**

I couldn't tell them. We went hunting tonight and I still could not tell them. I even tried calling Aunt Rose and then hung up. She even tried calling me back a few times on the house phone and I had to tell Momma I had cramps so I could hide in my room.

I think I jinxed myself because the next morning I woke up and my sheets were covered in blood. Ugh, where are the tampons when you need one?

* * *

When I got to school I did everything possible to avoid crossing paths with Jacob and ended up seeing Jeremy everywhere. When I called my friends stalkers, I didn't realize just what one was. I was getting scared.

For lunch I grabbed my lunch and hid outside by the school Greenhouse, afraid that everyone knew that I was a slut.

I cried while I ate my sandwich. Jacob came out of nowhere.

He wrapped his arms around my silent, weeping body. This made me cry even harder. "Ness! Ness, what is it?!"

I looked him in the eyes, "Can't you tell?"

"No, baby, what is it? I'll believe you whatever it is."

"Jeremy." I barely heard my voice.

"What about him?"

"He…He, he-" I swallowed. I looked anywhere but at Jacob. "After practice he snuck into the locker room and tried to get me to give him oral and when I tried to run he slammed me into a wall and kissed me. I kicked him in the crotch and ran but I didn't, couldn't tell anyone. Not even you." I broke down crying all over again.

"Oh, Ness." I could feel him shaking in anger but he was doing his best to comfort me. I didn't have to know him so well to know what he was about to do. Jeremy had football practice today.

"Jake, Jake please don't." I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me, or worse, get expelled and leave me to fend for myself. I barely say Mom and Dad because they were in all AP classes and senior year.

He practically exploded. He moved away from me, both of us remembering his promise to never hurt me after the first time I met Emily.

"Don't? DON'T WHAT?! That creeper tried to rape you and you don't want me to beat him? That's an insult to the both of us! No one can touch you or your body, I've heard enough of lectures from Edward to know that one! I am going to KILL him! How dare he try to hurt _MY_ Nessie. Trust me when I say Renesmee, he _WILL _pay." And with that he walked away, and I didn't see him until much, much later.

* * *

**JacobPOV**

I waited until everyone else had gone home and Jeremy was alone on the field…praying? I snorted was he really going to the Lord after he did something so disrespectful to my Nessie?

I watched from across the field as he crossed his closed fist around his body in that way that Catholics do. ENOUGH! I charged across the field.

He picked up his helmet and didn't look the least bit surprised that I was approaching him now.

"I've been waiting on you, Jacob."

"Don't say my name. It sounds wrong coming from a dead man's lips."

"I'm so scared. Jacob Effin' Black is gonna hurt me. Wah." He smirked at me, clearly amused by my trembling. I was TICKED.

"Jeremy, I am so sick of you! Do you know how many times I have to hear people say that you're a better match for my Nessie?! From the students, teachers, even her parents but they don't know what I do, what Nessie does. You tried to _rape_ her. Did you know that's, um, what's the word? ILLEGAL!"

"Yeah, I know dog, aren't you going to howl now and dig a hole? Or do you chase your tail first?"

I cracked. I slapped that mofo across the face. He laughed, that same twisted laugh Paul use to get when he was about to get into a fight, way back before he met my sister.

He smiled a twisted smile and slammed me into the ground. That was when I noticed. The smell, it was the same as Sam and the guys, but wrong at the same time.

He shivered and before I knew it he was a large ball of fur. A…bear.

I scrambled backwards, away from him and down the field. "You're a shapeshifter?!"

He nodded his bulky head and banged his chest. I was nervous but I transformed. His eyes widened a bit, when he realized I was a wolf.

I charged.


	5. What's Happening To Us?

**P2 Chapter 5**

**Jeremy POV**

I picked up my ruined jersey and dropped in the garbage can on my way home. Grass stains were nothing compared to when I had to shift.

Bear versus wolf, that'd be a story to tell the grandkids.

I daydreamed about Renesmee Carlie Cullen on the way home. _Our _grandkids.

**Jacob POV**

I coughed and gagged once the dust cleared. I can't believe I couldn't even fight good enough to protect my Nessie.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and I limped all the way home.

**Nessie POV**

I had finished my homework and was pacing back and forth across the living room waiting for Jacob to come home. I don't know what I would do if he had gotten hurt.

I finally heard his footsteps approaching but something sounded off. I peeked out the window and caught a glimpse of his limping before I leaped onto the couch and pretended to be texting. Bad move.

He walked in and gave me a funny look. "Forgot how to use the remote control Ness?"

"Haha. How'd it go?" I knew how it went.

"I kicked butt baby!" His whooping made him wince and I saw his shoulders slump in defeat. He punched the wall and tears began to stream down his face.

I walked over to him quietly and wrapped my arms around his waist. He had his head bent and wouldn't look at me, he hadn't even tried to remove his fists. Like that move alone drained the last of his energy.

"Ness, how can I go on knowing I can't protect you from the ones who hurt you the most?"

I kissed his neck softly. "You can't always fight my battles Jake."

"You're right, but I can try."

"Look at me please." He slowly turned around and I dropped my arms. "You know that I love you right Jake?" He nodded. "People are going to try to come between us. My family, my friends and my teachers. But listen. Jacob freaking Black, I love you and nobody can change that but its getting difficult."

"Ness, what's happening to us?"

I turned my head away and whispered, "I really don't know. And I'm scared Jacob. I'm afraid, afraid of, of-" I was cut off by the sound of the door slamming. I looked up and Jacob was gone. I curled into a ball and cried.


	6. The Phonecall

**P2 Chapter 6**

**Carlisle POV**

No one was home except for my darling Esme and myself. I watched her admiringly while she finished up roofing Rosalie and Emmett's new home.

There was a thunderstorm going on and I wanted to make sure no lightning were to bring harm to her. I was just about to call her inside for a romantic evening alone when the phone rang.

I growled. She heard it and sent me a puzzled look from where I could see her through the window I was standing at in the back of our house in Oklahoma.

I smiled at her and signaled that everything was fine and waited for her to continue her hammering before I dashed over to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Doc?"

"Oh, Jacob. Good to hear from you, is everything alright?"

"No, I need to talk to Esme. Its an emergency."

I was a bit puzzled but complied, "Alright, hold on a second Jacob."

I opened the back door and called for her, "Esme!"

She appeared instantly. "Yes?"

"Jacob Black wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." She kissed me and ran in to get the phone. That women still ceased to amaze me and she knew it, because she winked at me before she shut the door behind her. I sighed.

* * *

**Esme POV**

"Jacob?"

"Esme, I need help."

"From me? What can I do for you?"

"You've got to be pretty controlled around blood right? Your husband bein' a Doc and all."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

"Okay, there's a problem. Everyone at school thinks Nessie should go out with this guy named Jeremy, only he's a shapeshifter too, but he's a bear."

"Yes."

"And I think he's obsessed with her and well, I remember Bella saying something about newborns being strong, even stronger than controlled vamps?"

"Yes, that's true."

"And being a shapeshifter means I'm still human, right?"

"That's right but Jacob do you really mean-"

"Esme, I want you to change me."


	7. Compassion

**P2 Chapter 7**

**EsmePOV**

Why me? I mean I'm flattered that he asked me of all people but  
there's the problem.

_ME_ of all people.

I've never had to change someone into a vampire before and I know he  
loves Renesmee but why does he need to go this far?

He's always bragged to Rosalie about being a wolf and how proud he was  
radiated from him in every direction.

But this? This had to be something serious. I probably should tell  
someone though. He didn't specifically say he didn't want me to tell  
anyone but it sounded like this was hurting him.

I was so wrapped up in my thought that I hadn't noticed Carlisle come  
into the room.

"Esme? What did Jacob say?"

"Er, um...nothing. He just wanted to say hi."

He walked away with a hurt in his eyes. He knew I was lying but I  
couldn't tell him. It just didn't feel right.

Damn compassion.

**JacobPOV  
**  
Who thought driving down to Oklahoma would be so easy? Ness didn't  
even try to stop me, but of course she was asleep when I snuck out.

I couldn't bear to look her in the face after making my decision.  
Nothing was going to keep us apart. That much I can and WILL promise  
to you Ness.


	8. Wolves And Starbucks

**P2 Chapter 8**

You guys I'm sorry. This FanFic is getting wayyyyy too long. But it's  
almost finished. Promise. I just have to figure out how to get the  
ending to fit in with it now but I have the rest of the week off so  
I'll try to finish it off this week. No promises on that though.

**Rosalie POV**

I was sitting in Starbucks with some kind of coffee as a prop. Out of  
all of us, I was always the one who liked to keep the props around. It  
made me feel like I was in on some big secret. And I am.

Anyway, I'm almost finished reading this book I picked up. Everyone  
thinks I'm too self-absorbed to do things like reading, unless it  
involves People magazine.

That's just a bunch of crap. I'm just a smart as Edward. He knows it.  
Emmett knows it. And I even think Carlisle suspects it but nobody  
presses the matter.

So everyday instead of being at cheerleading practice like I told the  
rest of the family, I'm at Starbucks reading.

I checked the time. "Crap." It was time to go and it was just getting  
good.

* * *

I raced home to beat Emmett but wasn't surprised that he had beat me  
here. He had football but couldn't do wrestling because he might hurt  
someone. Hurt meaning kill.

I launched myself onto his back.

"Hey Monkey-Man," I whispered into his ear.

He shuddered. Good. I could feel a smirk growing at the edge of my  
mouth and I could see his forming.

"Hey babe." He tried to kiss me but I jumped out of his grasp and we  
ended up playing tag around the house until Alice and Jazz came home.

"Alice!" I screamed running into the house, Emmett on my heels. Just  
when he was about to catch me(and run into Alice) Jasper stepped in  
front of him and I tapped Alice's shoulder.

"Glue. I win." Em growled. I smiled.

I turned my attention back to Alice. "Hey, Allie, can we go shopping.  
I want to have Nessie something when she comes down to visit in the  
next couple of days. How's the weather looking for today?" and to make  
sure no one was shocked I added," You know I can't afford for anything  
to happen to my hair."

I watched as she closed her eyes and tried to summon the future. Even  
though, we're all used to her blank stares by now she still doesn't  
want to freak anyone out, like she did when Bella was human.

Suddenly her forehead creased with concentration. Then she growled and  
Jazz put a calming hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

_"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!"_ We all looked at her with worry but our  
theories weren't allowed to be thought out before there was a knock on  
the door and a familiar scent.

Esme appeared from upstairs where she was doing God knows what with,  
do I really need to finish that sentence?

"I'll get it!" We watched as she skipped gracefully to the door and  
opened it wide enough for us to see after she said," Why hello, Jacob."


	9. Eternity

**P2 Chapter 9**

**Esme POV**

I watched nervously as everyone sat around the dinner table usually  
used as a prop and also served for our family meetings, now being one  
of those times.

Alice looked frustrated. Jasper looked confused. Emmett looked  
anxious. Rose looked irritated. Carlisle looked calm and collected  
with his perfected poker face. Jacob looked like he wanted to be  
anywhere but here and me, well I probably looked like I was gonna jizz  
my pants (whatever that means).

Carlisle stood up at the head of the table and glanced at me for a  
mere instance. "Jacob, why don't you tell us why you're here?"

Jake gulped and stood up. Alice and Rose wrinkled their noses in  
unison and I sent them a glare and Alice apologized and Rosalie  
stopped with the face, as apologetic as she's gonna get.

"You all know I love Nessie." We nodded, we knew this all too well.  
"And you all know that for love we may do some crazy things." Carlisle  
grabbed my hand under the table and I squeezed his.

"Well, there is a guy at school. He happens to be a shapeshifter yet  
he seems completely human, unlike the pack and I. He even smells  
better and don't think I haven't noticed that, Ness tries not to. But  
it's obvious there's some prejudice towards the wolves." He shot Rose  
a look.

"Anyway, I can only speak for one vampire who is respected and  
compassionate enough to go through with changing me into a vampire.  
And that person is Esme."

I gulped. This was my cue. I stood up and waited for my death sentence.

Rose was the toughest so I looked to her first. I nodded my head to  
indicate that she speak first. "How could you get TWO FEET within that  
DOG!"

"Rosalie, you have to have processed the fact by now that he's a  
shapeshifter, not wolf, therefore he's still part human and has a  
CHOICE in the matter."

I looked towards Jasper. "I think it's irresponsible for you to have  
to take the blame for creating him. The Volturi already have enough  
against us as it is. If you want I could-" He was interrupted by his  
psychic girlfriend who kicked him in the knee with her stiletto pump.  
Ouch.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously.

"Why Esme?"

"That's not my business to say. But I will say this. Jacob is the only  
one besides Bella to really have a choice in the matter. So he knows  
what he's getting into and he also knows that he loves Renesmee with  
all his heart, so if he wants me to change him, who am I to say no?"

This silenced them all, well, all except Emmett. "Hey Mommy, now I  
guess we get to learn how to potty train the puppy!"

I rolled my eyes. He was Em, I couldn't yell at him. Finally I looked  
to Carlisle. He looked at me with sad eyes but otherwise said nothing.  
So I continued on before anyone could stop me.

"Jacob are you ready? I've set up the hospital bed and morphine but I  
will need Carlisle's help on his to insert it into you but besides  
that I should be able to do this myself." I sent him a warm smile, he  
was gonna need it to get through th next three days.

I heard him mutter something like, "For Nessie." And then he followed  
me up the stairs and into eternity.


	10. The End?

**P2 Chapter 10**

**Okay, okay. I'm not into gruesome stuff so I'm not gonna pull a  
Stephenine Meyer and make you go through the painful three day  
process. But if I get enough requests for it through the reviews, then  
at the end of this book I'll add it as a "forgotten chapter" or  
whatever.**

So here we go, will Jake end up being a vamp? Half vamp? How will Ness  
react? Will Rose have a reason to kill him now? Maybe you should stop  
reading the pretty bold print and read the mother McMuffin story. Read  
it!

**Edward POV**

I threw my luggage and Bella's light pack into the trunk of the Honda  
Pilot. Even as a vampire she hated the whole label thing. I even think  
she called Alice and Rose a label whore one time. As a joke of course.  
Hopefully.

I went upstairs to Nessie's room where Bella was packing Nessie's  
suitcase. Jacob has been MIA (Missing In Action) for the past few days  
and it's been eating Ness up.

After Nessie's luggage was loaded and Bells was in the car, I grabbed  
a few packs of human blood for Nessie on the road, hopefully we could  
get her to eat something now.

I walked into the living room and picked up my daughter who was curled  
in the same ball she's been in since Jacob left. I was going to  
murder him, you know, after we found out he was okay first.

By now she was do tired and weak she didn't when I picked her up so I  
layer her body across the back seat and kissed her on the forehead.  
This was going to be a long trip.

"Everyone ready?"

"Ready," said Bells.

"Alright, let's go see the family."

* * *

**Nessie POV**

They were lifting me. Why were they lifting me?

I tried to say hi to uncle Em, who had me lying across his back but my  
mouth refused to let even the slightest syllable come out. Maybe I'm a  
Mute.

"Oh. My. Jasper." I heard Auntie Alice say when she saw me, nobody else commented, not even Uncle Em.

When I went inside everyone looked nervous. I normally would have  
commented on it, that is, if I could talk.

I heard Jacob and my stomach clenched in pain and I yelped despite  
myself.

My daddy and granpa went in the next room to finish their discussion.

I sat on Aunt Alice's lap and she combed through my hair. I barely  
noticed. I did have nice hair, but being pretty only made me think of  
Jacob.

My stomach took another dip so I swallowed back a scream. I'm sure I  
looked a mess, I hadn't moved from my place on the ground for the past  
three of four days. I was doing worse than mom did when daddy left her  
that once. Like her, I would never forget.

If I ever got over it that is.

A tingle went through me. This was a familiar feeling but I was too  
far gone to realize what it was at the time.

"Ness, are you really gonna pretend I'm not here?"

That voice. It was so familiar but it sounded different. More musical,  
than husky. But who did it belong to?

Oh ouch, my mind and body agreed it's not okay to think about that. So  
I remained silent and stared straight ahead and refused to acknowledge  
the voice behind me.

That tingly man put an arm on my shoulder. I didn't have the strength  
o shake it off. He sighed and stood in front of me.

I gasped as I took in the new Jacob. He was muscular still and tall  
still but his tan was almost translucent and his shaggy hair made him  
look even hotter.

"Ja-Ja-JACOB?!"

"Yeah babe?" my eyes widened in shock. He was a va- va- VAMPIRE?!

The rational half of me jumped off of Alice's lap and launched myself  
into his, hold the phone! Were his arms still warm?

"Jake! You're still warm!" I couldn't contain a grin anymore.

"Yeah, and I can still shift, I'm everything I was just faster and I  
smell better. I don't even have to live off blood, but Bells was  
right, it is pretty good."

I smiled. I had my Jake back, but then I wanted to know why.

"Why Jake?"

"I dunno. Esme has dinoflagonous powers or something."

"No not that, why did you want to be changed?"

It seemed like he was then aware of all the watching eyes I had become  
oblivious too over the past years.

"Let's go for a walk Ness."

**Jacob POV**

I finally had my Nessie back! I intertwined our fingers knowing that  
we can be together forever because of this. I kissed her hand.

We walked through the large field, we even noted a few foxes. Nessie  
gushed in awe.

I explained to her the different types an then she finally popped the  
question.

"Why did you do it Jake?" Okay, maybe not THAT question. Haha, gotcha!

"For you. Maybe if I was one of you guys, it would solve all you're  
problems. I wouldn't smell wrong. I would be able to fight for you.  
You wouldn't be afrraid to hang out in public with me and then maybe  
people would see us as a couple instead of me just being a stalker."

"Oh Jake, thy can't be what you really think, is it?" Before I had the  
chance to respond, her lips were forcing themselves upon me.

Before we knew it she was on top of me and it started raining.

I pushed her away for a second and stared into get beautiful eyes and  
said, "nothing more romantic than kissing in the rain." She giggled  
and we continued to kiss, oblivious to the creatures in the shadows.


	11. Quick Author's Note Numero Dos

**This has gotten wayyyyyyyyyy out of hand! There's no way in the world I should've written this much! I didn't plan awn it, trust me. **

**As Edward said, "Never trust a vampire, trust me."**

**Screw that, "Never trust a crack head, trust me!" Hehe.**

**Anywayz, I'm sick of this book, so I'm gonna end it here and start part three. Please review you guys! After part three, I am done! I mean it! Okay, and please tell your friends! But thanks for reviewing and I'll try to make sure all the names are mentioned, I even saved the emails! Yay! Go me!**

**Okay, here are all the people I wanna thank for adding my story to their story alerts! Thank ya'll for carin'!:**

**foxesaredemons: ****You were the first story alert adder thingy person! So give yourself a pat awn the back! I heart you! (Sorry if that sounds gay)**

**TheGeekNextDoor: ****I love the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane, and good job awn being proud of being smart! Cause we're gonna be the ones who don't end up working at McDonald's ten years from now! Ha!**

**nancypancy: ****Haha, I heart your username! One, because its original and Two, because Nancy is my Granny's name, and I seriously heart me some granny, especially with Thanksgiving coming right around the corner!**

**Now, these are the people who added me to their favorite stories list! You may nawt be keeping up like everyone else, but I wanna thank yall for actually admitting you like it!**

**rae horton: ****OH MY EDWARD! FA-LA-LA-LA-LOVEEEEEEEEEEEE IT! LOVE YOUR NAME! HAHA, HAVE YOU SEEN HORTON HEARS A WHO? I HAVE AND ITS FAWESOME! JUST LIKE YOUR NAME!**

**foxesaredemons: ****ummmmmmmmmmm, er, original? Dude, you're scary.**

**candygirl96: ****I heart you, just cause I heart your name. I actually thought of candygirlkeekee when I was eleven and when I was signing up for my first email account. Candygirl was taken. Bastard.**

**MusicAndAnime: ****I'm nawt afraid to admit I like Anime, and neither are you, so that's fawesome! YOU'RE FAWESOME! Naruto's my fave and when I get the Wii for Christmas, I'm gonna kick those Revolution games in the bum! Hey, did you know a Shippuden game is coming out for the Wii?? WHOO!**

**Megan May: ****Awwwwwwwwww, you have the sweetest name ever! I wanna be your bestie just so I can tell people I know someone named Megan May! Call me, 1-555-I-HEART-MEGAN-MAY! (THAT WAS A JOKE PEOPLE!)**

**You peeps are dinoflagonous! (That is my friend's word, I promised her I'd use it somewhere, I actually think I used it in a chapter. She'd prob prefer Emmett to use it but eh, I tried.) This is a list of the fawesomeliciouz (DON'T YOU CRITICIZE ME ON HOW TO USE MY WORDS! YOU. DON'T. OWN. ME (AND SORRY IF THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT AT SLAVERY (P.P.S. I'M BLACK) WAIT, DID THAT MATTER?) NEVERMIND) who reviwed and left me a comment, because THEY ARE NAWT LAZY! (It took me three tries to spell lazy, thank Gawd for Microsoft Dictionary, okay I'm pretty sure I just spelled something else wrong, but what is it…?)**

**Sftballchck20: ****If you don't know who she is by now, you obviously didn't read the first part of the story. Dude, she's IN THE COPYRIGHTS! I heart ya Twin!**

**TheGeekNextDoor: ****I am seriously starting to worship you dude, thanks for being considerate and nawt a COLD HEARTED BASTARD! Oops, sorry Edward. Haha.**

**Michelle: ****I think so far, you're the last one to read my series and I love you because of that, because that means, that people actually like it and are probably (most likely nawt) actually looking for the story. YAY MICHELLE!**

**Okay, its 8:41 PM in Chicago. I have checked my Inbox so that's it for this Book's author notes! Please tell people to read it, I'm really trying, and don't forget to leave me a request in the review section if you want to know what Esme did and how Jacob felt going through the whole transformation. Its definitely nawt a picnic. Until next time, I bid you ado. (that's Shakespeare for PEACE OUT!)**


	12. WHOOOOOOO!

**WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M ADDING CHAPTERS TO PART THREE AS YOU READ (OR MAYBE NAWT, I'M NAWT STALKING YOU. OR AT LEAST YOU DON'T KNOW THAT) SO………….. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WERE SMART ENOUGH TO SUSCRIBE TO PART TWO, YOU GET THE LINK TO PART THREE.**

**GO TEAM!!!!!!!!**

**AND HERE'S THE LINK:**

**.net/s/5539981/1/Imprinting_Jake_and_Nessie_Part_3**


End file.
